In tuning stringed musical instruments, such as pedal guitars, the strings are initially adjusted to reproduce certain notes such as a C note by turning an external tuning screw which is located conventionally on the neck of the guitar. Rotating the tuning screw causes the string to either tighten or slacken depending upon the direction the screw is rotated. After the string has been adjusted in the "free" condition ("free" referring to the string not having a pedal as would be connected thereto depressed) the string is then adjusted by depressing one or more pedals which may be connected thereto to either raise or lower the tension of the string to produce, for example, a B flat or C sharp note, which is tuned by adjusting foot pedal rods or other means provided to properly tension the string when the pedal or pedals are depressed. After adjusting the strings with the pedals depressed, the instrument is then conventionally considered ready for use. However, if a frequency meter is used to measure the vibrations of the string producing the C note in the free condition before and after pedal tuning, a difference in the tones produced would be readily visible on conventional musical instruments. Also, the tonal qualities of most instruments during playing vary in pitch both upwardly and downwardly over relatively short periods of use and various attempts have been made to reduce the variables which cause tension changes in the strings both during and after tuning.
However, these attempts have for the most part been unsuccessful and tonal variations continue to haunt musicians and manufacturers alike.
With this background in mind the present invention was developed and one of its objectives is to provide a string mounting apparatus for musical instruments which will provide uniform sounds of notes within a narrow frequency range over long periods of use;
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a string mounting apparatus which includes a string locking mechanism to prevent longitudinal movement of the string when it is engaged and thus prevent sliding friction over the nut means as the string is tensioned or loosened by the pedal;
As a further objective of the present invention, overtones which are often produced by string vibration between the nut means and the axle post of conventional guitars are eliminated by the construction of this invention.
Still yet a further objective of the present invention is to maintain the vibrational energy of the string between the string securing bridge member and the nut means of the guitar.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a string mounting apparatus having a tone adjusting means which will pivot smoothly during the raising or lowering of the tonal quality of the string and which creates a minimum of "drag" or friction during its operation;
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a string mounting apparatus which is simple in construction and is inexpensive to manufacture;
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a string mounting apparatus which will permit ease and accuracy in tuning and will maintain the strings in-tune over an extended period of time.